


Anyone seen two Astroboards?

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: how was Alan going to explain to Scott that he lost two astroboards? Set post ghost ship.





	Anyone seen two Astroboards?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderbirdthree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thunderbirdthree).



_Oh, this was bad, very bad,_  he thought, double checking Thunderbird three cargo hold.  _Yep, he was missing two astroboards._

_Scott was going to kill him or at least lecture him about the importance of taking care of his equipment. either way, Scott not going to be happy with him._

* * *

 

“hey…Scott?” he said, walking up to Dad’s desk where Scott was sitting.

“hi Allie, what’s….” Scott frowned, “okay, what’s wrong?”

his eyes widen,  _why does Scott seem to know everything?!_

“why you say there’s anything wrong?” he yelped, rubbing his neck nervously. “nothing wrong!….nope just…just want to ask a question?”

_hopefully, he didn’t seem too nervous, oh who was he kidding, even a blind person could see that he was nervous about something._

“okay?” Scott said, not sounding convinced. “what’d you want to ask me?”

_here goes nothing,_  he thought taking a deep breath.

“how….how mad would you be if…per say I lost two of Thunderbird three’s astroboards?” he asked, fiddling with his hands.

“you what?”

he cringed. “I lost two thunderbird three’s astroboards?”

“Alan!”

“I know, I know! I should keep better care of my equipment, I know,” he said quickly, looking at his feet.  “are you mad at me?” he asked in a small voice, _he hated it when Scott was mad at him._

he heard Scott sigh, standing up. “look at me, kiddo,” Scott said, lifting his chin up. “I’m not impressed, but I’m happy that you told me, just be more careful next time, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that they are not toys” 

he bit his lip, “I will”

“good” Scott sighed, “come here” Scott pulls him into a hug. “I know you didn’t mean to lose them and I’m not mad at you”

he felt the tension in his shoulders lessen. 

“they are, at the end of the day, replaceable and you did good out there today, you saved lives and that all that matters in the end,” Scott said softly. 

_this was turning out better then he thought, he thought Scott would be really mad at him. he forgot to close the hatch, losing valuable equipment. a rookie mistake, he should know better but at the truth of things, he was still pretty new to things, even if he didn’t like admitting it._

_But he should of known that Scott wasn’t going to yell at him. Scott wasn’t really one to yell unless you really, really deserved it or if you did something unnecessarily reckless, putting your life in danger, scaring him grey in the process but that was him being scared then actually being mad at you._

“John said you dealt with everything really well today, he says he’s proud of you and I am too,” Scott said.

he pulled away from Scott, confused “even though I lost the astroboards?”

“kiddo, one mistake isn’t going to make me less proud of you, actually it makes me even prouder” Scott smiled. 

_what? Scott was really confusing him today…_

“Because you came to me and told me the truth when it would have been easier to not say anything at all, that takes some strong character kiddo,” Scott said, putting his hands on his shoulders.   

_Scott was giving him a lot to think about today, wasn’t he?_

“go on, run along now, kiddo,”  Scott said, ruffling his hair. “go kill some zombies or something”

_oh, he wouldn’t mind playing a game or two…maybe he can get Gordon to join him._

“FAB Scott,” he said running off to find Gordon. 


End file.
